Mousou Envy - One year later
by moonfiretiarasoulaction
Summary: A little sequel to Kodama Naoko's funny one-shot. I seem to have spiced it with some Futaribeya influences. Would you like some Yukiko in your Naoko? No? Well, I did it anyway.


I hear the key in the lock at the same time the buzzer of the microwave tells me the pizza is done.

"Welcome back, Asami," I say cheerfully from my horizontal position in the couch.

She puts her handbag and jacket away, looking very sexy in her stylish corporate clothing.

I liked those girlish things she used to wear to work, but the dresses she's been wearing since her promotion make her look so commanding I get a Pavlovian response in the wrong place whenever she enters the apartment.

She goes to the kitchen to open the microwave door and returns, eyeing me critically.

"What are you watching?"

"Some afternoon soap," I absent-mindedly reply.

"It's six o clock," She dryly remarks. "Which means you've been sleeping till what? Twelve o clock?"

I glance at her, ascertaining that she's not in as foul a mood as she wants me to think.

"I got up at ten," I sulkingly protest. "I cleaned the bathroom. It was hard work."

She grins contentedly and goes back to the kitchen.

After a while she comes back with the pizza on a plate and sits down next to my head, munching on a very savory smelling slice.

I can't keep my attention on the screen anymore.

Drooling like a dog for real this time I reach for one of the slices on the plate.

She hits my hand hard.

"Ow!"

"What did you eat this afternoon?" She asks while I nurture my wronged limb.

"Why do you always have to be so stern?!"

"Because you like it," She says without taking her attention from the screen. "And because you are getting fat. I don't want a fat wife. You don't work, you don't do any sports..."

"I go out for clothes, and I meet with friends," I protest.

"... You have next to no physical exercise. All you do is hang around the apartment and stuff your mouth. If I hadn't gotten you to do some cleaning every now and then you'd be a whale by now."

I look up at her, sucking my teeth.

"What did you eat after lunch?" She repeats.

"Half a packet of chips and a few carrots."

We've had this discussion before. I won't allow her to find me lying.

She stares down at me and I look her defiantly in the eyes until she looks at the screen again.

"Alright then, you can have three slices.

Sit up."

I obey and reach for one of the slices again, but she pulls me closer and we kiss.

I taste tomato and cheese on her tongue as she licks mine.

"I find it a little cold of you to expect to be fed before you give me a welcome home kiss," She teases as she looks at me with her penetrating eyes.

I have a hard time hiding my blush, but I grin and reply sassily:

"You went for the pizza without giving me so much as a hallo."

She huffs and offers me the plate, but I kiss her instead.

"Obviously I know I couldn't wish for a more loving wife," She smiles and sighs.

"I'm sorry. It was just a very busy day. You would know what that feels like if you had seriously searched for a job by now," She can't help sneering.

I finish my first slice of pizza.

"I was thinking I wanted to pleasure your entire body as a reward, but if you're going to be so mean, I'll just lie down and fall asleep while watching television."

She doesn't even answer and turns her attention to the show on the television.

I eat my third slice of pizza (I know I've been gaining weight lately, she doesn't have to be so mean about it) and lie down again.

After she finishes her slices I feel her hand play with my hair.

I love Asami. I had no idea leeching of her would turn out this way.

I used to wonder how someone otherwise so confident and smart could be such a push-over. I could ask her for anything and she almost never refused me.

I became so bold that when I lost my last job I got her to let me live in with her.

Everything changed when she told me that I would basically be her sex slave if she allowed me to live here.

I had no idea, but I suppose I was kind of slow not to realize she had given me such an easy ride all that time because she was in love with me.

That first time she made love to me was something else. I never would have expected I would enjoy it so much with another woman.

I still think it's thrilling to be pushed down by a smaller woman, and Asami's stern penetrating eyes still make my heart melt.

"What are you thinking about?"

She asks, frowning at me.

I suppose I was blushing.

"You," I say flirtingly and get the pleasure of seeing her cheeks redden while she looks at the screen again.

I also love it when I can make the strict Asami moan and squirm by touching her in the right places.

"Keiko, my company is going to organize a sports day this weekend. It's a social event they expect everyone to participate in.  
Every employee is supposed to ask a friend or family member to team up with them and compete with the other employees.  
I want you to come as my partner."

"What?" I look up. "I hated sports even in high school. Can't you ask someone else?"

"Do you think I am just asking you as a favor to me?!" She turns on me.

"You are never going to go looking for work on your own. I want you to come with me and I want you to do your very best, so you'll make a good impression with my bosses."

What a desperate plan.

"Even if they take pity and hire me, they'll probably fire me in about two months. How is that going to reflect on you?" I grin.

The tv show is over, so I get up, wanting to make myself a gin and tonic in the kitchen, but she pulls me onto her lap and looks up at me with a scary expression.

"Don't mess with me, senpai. I want you to come with me and I want you to put in some effort."

"I thought you finally came to terms with me not working," I say flirtingly while fondling her cheeks.

"Don't you want to work for your pension? What if I get tired of you and throw you out?"

I look at her in shock and she turns her face, blushing uncomfortably.

"Are you getting tired of me?" I ask.

"Of course not," She says in an annoyed voice. "I'm just trying not to be selfish.  
Don't you want some money of your own?"

I get a little flustered by her kindness and kiss her.

"You silly girl. You give me anything I want anyway."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, because she gives me a vicious look and puts her forehead against mine.

"I am putting you down as my partner, Keiko."

"Alright, alright."

"And you'll actually come and give it your all."

"Alright, I will. Geez, You bully."

She nuzzles my nose and starts to kiss me.

I put my arms around her shoulders and kiss her back.

I never knew I would fall so hard for another woman.

Asami is so cute and so kind. She's so easy to tease, yet she can be surprisingly intimidating and forceful.

I think I would like working with her.

I'm sure I would find ways to get a colleague to do the really tedious stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready, Keiko?" I ask, eyeing my worthless girlfriend dressing for the badminton tournament I signed us up for.

I'm starting to get cold feet now we are here.

Keiko may be tall and even a bit overweight at the moment, but she actually has a very delicate body.

There is a very real possibility that she may collapse if she pushes herself too far.

Not that I expect her to go that far of course.

She finally turns around and shows off the flashy outfit she bought.

She's obviously waiting for a compliment.

She does look very sexy in it.

"Let's go to the court," I say while I try to hide my blush.

I walk ahead, but I quickly feel her embrace me from behind.

"You look so cute in that miniskirt, Asami. I want to undress you and make love to you here in the dressing room instead of going to the court."

"Take this seriously!" I whisper.

"Why are you being so mean?" She pouts as she licks my ear.

"Don't be annoying. I think you look very cute too, but you promised to go all out with me."

"Don't we always go all out?" She giggles. "Ow!"

I grabbed her hand and twisted it.

"You're so mean!"

I turn around and take her chin in my hand.

"Take this seriously!" I glare.

"Geez," She sulks. "Alright. I'll go to the court."

Thanks to Keiko's size and my daily visit to the gym we managed to win against our first four opponents, but then a couple that actually knew how to play beat us.

Since we were out of the competition I took the opportunity to introduce Keiko to some colleagues of mine.

It's a good thing I haven't complained about her that much anymore since I realized she came to return my foolish love for her. I think she has a fair chance to make a good impression.

She did well enough to spitefully flirt with two guys from accounting and one of the women on my team.

It's mostly thanks to her being tired that the guys didn't try to get away from her.

She still doesn't know how to seduce a guy.

I wonder why it turns me on to know she is angry with me.

I guess I just think her childish behavior is cute.

Later in the afternoon, we participated in the 800m run.

It went about as could be expected.

I did quite well, but Keiko fell to her knees after 200 meters.

I was surprised she went as far as to crawl her way until she got about 40m further, then I took pity and brought her to a nearby broad bench to rest while I sat on the edge.

She really is a fragile creature.

"My boss was very impressed with your determination," I teased. "Realizing you had next to no athletic ability a lot of people applauded your effort to reach the finish."

She was still breathing heavily, lying on her belly, and unable to reply.

I observed the shape of her breasts underneath her heaving torso.

I was enchanted by her cute lips and the eyes she didn't have the energy to open while a pained expression was etched on her sweaty, swollen, red face resting on her sweaty arms.

I think what I love most about Keiko is her complete helplessness.

"Hey everyone! You all did really well. Congratulations!" Some guy from the organizing team announced a few meters away from us.

"We've stacked this table with sodas and water for refreshment. So come and get yours and take some rest. You've deserved it."

Keiko tried to get up.

"I want a soda," She moaned with much effort.

I pushed down on her spine.

"Ow! Asami!" She nearly wept. "Stop, you're hurting me!"

"I wonder what would happen if I snapped those long sexy legs of yours," I pondered aloud. "You'd be completely dependent on me. Would you like that?  
To need me for everything for the rest of your life?"

She gave me a confused look.

My boss came by at that moment with a soda can for each of us.

"Here you go, ladies. And I have an extra bottle of water for your friend, Asami. She looks like she can use it," He laughed.

I helped Keiko up and she hastily swallowed the bottle of water.

"You don't look like you got a lot of stamina, but that was some dedication, trying to crawl to the finish line. I like that."

"Thank you," Senpai muttered tiredly.

"Asami-san told me you are looking for work. I'd like you to submit your resume to my department. I think I can use someone like you."

He left with a friendly greeting and an "Enjoy yourselves."

I quietly drank my soda while Keiko recovered slowly.

Mission accomplished. Now we just have to find some explanation for Keiko's horrible resume.

Suddenly I felt hot sweaty fingers grope my breasts under my shirt.

I turned to my left and looked into senpai's exhausted, lurid eyes.

"What if I got hired and put into your charge, Asami? Would you like to be my boss? Constantly coming up with excuses for me while I unload my work unto my colleagues and plague you for a quicky in your private office."

This worthless woman is sure to cause me a lot of trouble if she gets hired.

She might cost both of us our jobs in the long run.

She is such useless trash I might have to keep her around me at all times to keep her from getting into trouble.

That's what I thought as I glared into the challenging eyes she fought to keep open.

I gave her a kiss and pushed her down on the bench.

"Whatever. As long as you bring some money in so we can save for a house.

You did good today, Keiko. Thank you. Take your rest now. Because you turned me on far too much today. When we get home I plan to have a weeks worth of matrimonial bliss."


End file.
